


santa's coming for us

by kotaro_kun



Series: from me, with dread [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood and Gore, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Dark Fantasy, Established Relationship, Evil Santa Claus, M/M, Minor Character Death, Scary, bokuaka lives!, there's a bit of fluff there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaro_kun/pseuds/kotaro_kun
Summary: While spending his first Christmas alone with his boyfriend, Keiji decides to revive an old tradition of leaving cookies out for Santa. He wakes up to discover that who ate his cookies wasn't really who, or better,whathe expected.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: from me, with dread [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006623
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	santa's coming for us

**Author's Note:**

> you know, i plan things ahead of time and all but i still end up late.

Keiji had decided to bake some cookies that evening. With it being Christmas Eve and him being completely bored, with nothing to do, since he was on break from school and none of his parents were home. He had spent the whole day sitting on the couch, reading a book and wrapped on the warmest knitted quilt they had, sulking. Usually he'd be ecstatic about his parents spending an entire day out of town, because that meant he could invite Koutarou over and they would be able to spend some rare alone time without the fear of anyone arriving unannounced. That day however, his parents had neglected to inform him they'd be gone, only caring to call him around lunch time to say that they were visiting some relatives out of town and would be back by nightfall, possibly in time for dinner. He had immediately dialed his boyfriend to come over, all giddy about spending Christmas Eve with him, watching movies, cuddling, and other sappy things that he was secretly a sucker for, except Koutaro didn't answer the phone. Not the first time, not the second, leaving Keiji seething with anger and frustration. Bokuto had a habit of forgetting his phone wherever he went so the raven wasn't worried or anything, he was just incredibly annoyed. And lonely.

He walked around the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets in search of all the ingredients he needed. It was fairly normal for him or his mom to bake cookies, especially during the holiday season, therefore he was sure they'd have all the necessary ingredients on hand. While looking for a bowl to mix Keiji spotted the fancy porcelain one his mom used to favor when he was a child, all decorated with Santa Clauses, reindeers, and mistletoe. He could remember the Christmas Eves they'd spend baking cookies together.

"For Santa," he would say, picking the three prettiest cookies out of the bunch to set on the dining table with a mug of milk.

Keiji huffed a laugh with the memory, grabbing the heavy bowl with a grin. It hadn’t been used in a while.

The boy had just finished mixing the wet ingredients when it started to snow, and it was clear that it would soon get worse, making Keiji worry about his parents' safety on the way back home, given that they were towns away. After putting the cookies in the oven and with no signs of the weather getting better, he decided to call his parents and ask when they'd be home to relieve his concerns.

"We decided to stay here and come back in the morning," his father informed. Keiji felt his heart beating faster with excitement. "If that's alright with you?"

"Yes!" Keiji blurted a little louder than his usual tone.

His father hummed skeptically, "You're not inviting anyone over, right? Especially that boy."

 _That boy_ , being Koutarou, his boyfriend. "No father, I'm just going to eat some cookies I baked and watch movies." He lied, hoping his father would latch onto the cookies part and forget the boyfriend.

"You made cookies? Leave some for me dear, your cookies are my favorites."

Keiji smiled, "If Santa doesn't eat them all."

Right when he was taking the tray off the oven he heard someone trying to knock his front door down, startling him and making his soul give two steps away from his body before coming back.

He huffed, setting the tray down on the counter before marching towards the door. Keiji glanced at the mirror on the foyer, quickly fixing his hair and clothes in place before pulling the door open.

"Keiji!" Koutarou yelled before engulfing him in a tight hug. Keiji grimaced at Bokuto's wet and freezing cold state. His rain jacket was covered in a layer of snow and his hair was damp.

He tapped Koutarou's biceps, finally freeing himself from the borderline suffocating embrace, but not separating before pecking his boyfriend on the mouth one or six times.

"Did you just come out of the shower?" He asked, stirring Koutaro further inside so he could close the front door.

"No! I was playing volleyball with the boys! I saw your message and jumped on the car as fast as I could!" Bokuto grinned, circling Keiji's waist with both arms.

Keiji had gotten off the phone with his father and immediately sent a message to Koutarou, threatening to break up with him if he didn't arrive at his house in one hour max.

"So this is sweat." Keiji stated flatly, disentangling himself from Bokuto's strong grip. 

"I thought we could shower together."

"Absolutely not. My bathroom is not near as big as yours, we wouldn't even fit under the shower." He said brushing his finger through his hair at Bokuto's disappointed gaze. "Besides I already showered."

"Keijii…" His boyfriend whined, burying his cold sweaty face on the raven's neck, hugging his middle.

The other sighed, starting to open his boyfriend's front buttons. "I made cookies. And I was thinking that we could watch some movies and cuddle before going to bed." Koutarou perked up, looking at him from behind the mess of hair falling on his gold eyes.

"Can I pick a movie?"

"You're just going to pick The Grinch again." He said, shrugging the damp jacket out of Bokuto's wide shoulders.

"Yeah, 'cause it's the best movie ever. And you're going to pick The Nightmare Before Christmas, 'cause you're sappy." He rebutted, kissing Keiji's pink cheek.

With Koutaro finally snow free, Keiji was able to hug him comfortably, raising himself on his tiptoes to encircle his arms around his neck. Keiji had missed Bokuto dearly, with school break and his parents at home more, it was getting hard to sneak out and be with him. He wished his parents weren't so judgmental of Koutarou, so he could be open about his relationship with them and be able to have his boyfriend hanging around the house and sleeping over like normal couples do. As it were he had to keep it all a secret, not only from his parents but from any adult in town, last a rumour reaches his parents ears and he's grounded until he graduates. Keiji's parents weren’t homophobic, the contrary, they were completely fine with his sexuality, what they were against was their son talking or interacting with the Bokuto's kid.

Keiji kissed Bokuto again, before letting his arms drop to his side. "Go upstairs to shower, I'll get some snacks done. You know where your clothes are, right?" He inquired, referring to the few clothing items the younger had managed to sneak for Bokuto in his closet.

Bokuto nodded, walking up the stairs with a tired bent to his back. And Keiji dutifully went about preparing a bowl of chips, putting the last batch of cookies in the oven, making sure Koutarou's favorite soda was in the fridge. 

"Smells like cookies!" Koutaro piped up, sniffing the air when he entered the kitchen.

Keiji smiled, bringing the plate of cookies to the dining table. It indeed smelt like good cookies, soft and chewy classic chocolate chip ones. "We're only missing the milk."

"Pity." Bokuto replied, distractedly gazing at the heavy snow falling outside the kitchen window. "It's going to be a big one." He said, referring to the approaching storm.

Keiji set aside a couple cookies for "Santa", allowing Koutarou to munch on the rest of them. He had already saved a few for his parents so his boyfriend was free to eat to his heart content, and so he did, completely famished after spending the entire day playing volleyball and running around with Atsumu, Osamu, Kuroo and some other friends of his.

"Atsumu did what?" Bokuto had been recounting their little trip to the mall so Atsumu could take a picture with Santa, but apparently as it always was with these boys, things didn't go as planned after the Santa Claus refused to let Atsumu seat on his lap, _even after he asked a second time,_ according to Bokuto and the Miya hadn't been happy with not getting things go his way.

Bokuto laughed, "He snatched Santa's beard in front of all the children! The elfs had to scatter around him to stop the kiddos from seeing it."

"That doesn't seem very nice. The man was just doing his job." Keiji frowned, disapprovingly.

Bokuto shrugged, chewing on another cookie. "We were paying, and it wasn't like Atsumu was some kind of perve or anything, we just wanted a pic and he ruined it."

This was one of the reasons Akaashi's parents wanted him far away from Bokuto. He was known around town as the spoiled rich kid who knew no limits, and to some extent it was true. But Koutaro didn't make those mistakes out of malice, he had always been a spoiled child, being the younger of the family and practically raised by his older sisters who saw no harm in letting the boy do what he wanted, and later when his sisters all moved out his perpetually absent parents took to showering him with gifts and freedom to cover their guilty. Koutarou just wanted to have fun, and since no one ever explained to him what limits he couldn't surpass he assumed everything was fine.

Soon enough they moved to the couch, snuggling together as The Grinch played. Koutarou had seen that movie so many times he knew what parts he could bear not to see in favor of smooching his boyfriend. They didn't watch a second movie, Koutaro was impatient and if Keiji was being honest he was too, so they ascended the stairs barely managing to keep their mouths apart, heading towards Akaashi's room.

* * *

Keiji was woken up by screams.

He snapped awake frantically looking around the room, searching for Koutarou. To his relief his boyfriend was peacefully laying in bed by his side, sound asleep. He speared a moment to gather himself and slow his beating heart before wondering to himself where the screams had come from, until it clicked. In their urgency to get to the room they had left the TV on downstairs, and since both of them had fallen asleep right after finishing, exhausted as they were, none of them noticed it.

Koutarou was sleeping in that cute way of his, belly up with his hands laced on top of his torso, all proper and composed with a peaceful face illuminated by the red glow of the bedside lamp he made sure to turn on every time he was over. Keiji knew that after the exhausting day he had, Bokuto probably wouldn't wake up until tomorrow.

The raven got out of bed, picking up his discarded underwear. The house was unusually cold, and Keiji figured the heaters had stopped working again, so he made a mental note to go to the basement and pick up the thick feather blankets they kept there for this situation. After dressing up in sweatpants and a hoodie, he grabbed the empty glass on his nightstand, he was thirsty but he also figured Koutarou might wake up too, and it'd be better to have it in hand.

As he patted down the stairs, Keiji heard a faint whisper. He stiffed for a second before shaking his head and continuing his way downstairs, it was probably just his sleepy mind playing tricks on him or the TV noise. Except once he turned off the device he heard it again, the faintest sound of someone whispering. Now stiff as a board he headed towards the kitchen, trying to ignore it. All the doors and windows were locked and he lived in a safe neighborhood. There was nothing to worry about, Keiji would drink his water, go to bed and snuggle with his boyfriend until the morning.

All these comforting thoughts left his mind as soon as he heard the first thump. Horrified he turned towards the living room, empty glass grasped tight in his hand; thump. Keiji silently crossed the kitchen, to the doorway that led to the living room, wide eyes darting everywhere trying to find the source of the noise.

You see, Keiji didn't have a big fireplace, nor a big chimney, only small animals could fit through it, and not even that anymore since his father had installed a metal grate to impede exactly that. So now you can imagine the raven's absolute terror as he watched an enormous black boot burst out of the fireplace, soon followed by a second one, sending ash all over the couches. It was enormous, way bigger than anything a human could wear. The legs were next, squeezing inhumanely through the tight hole of the fireplace, like a disturbing contortionist, if only for the fact it was clearly defying the laws of physics. The thing's disproportionate body kept deforming and contorting until two massive arms were freed from the small space, ending in hands covered by pristine white gloves. At some point it must have freed its head too but Keiji was too shocked to notice, instead gaping at the thing’s body and size. It was so tall and crudely built, the arms, legs and torso were thick, but not in a muscly way, just thick, like someone had tied a lot of chunks of meat together and given it life.

The glass in Keiji's hand shook as he stood paralyzed watching the creature. It wore Santa's red robes, black boots and white gloves but the rest of its appearance wasn't even slightly similar to the Santa Claus the boy grew up knowing. Instead of a fluffy white beard it had slick white tentacles, who contorted around each other in a repulsive way. His eyes were cloudy white pits, no pupils or irises, and his nose was a giant lump of meat in the middle of its face. The most terrifying part though was the mouth. A slit that stretched almost ear to ear, its toothy grin showcasing the long sharp teeth he possessed. It sniffed the air, before pacing towards the dining table where Keiji had left the cookies out - for Santa.

Although it stood at least eight feet tall the creature did not make a single sound as it walked, the total and complete silence overwhelming the paralyzed boy, who could only hear the sound of his heart beating out of his chest and his ragged breathing. It was like there was cotton on his ears or as if he was watching the scene unfold from inside an aquarium. Everything was muffled but the noises that managed to break through were loud and startling, making his heart race and his eyes water.

In a slow motion it picked up the porcelain plate holding the cookies, its form looming over the table. A thin and disturbingly long tongue darted out of its creepy grin, snatching all the cookies at once and bringing them to its mouth. The thing hummed contentedly and for one single naive moment, Keiji felt relief. Maybe the demon only wanted the cookies and would soon leave his home and he could run upstairs back to his bed and hide under the covers like a child.

As if.

The creature rose a swollen hand to its side before snapping its fingers. Keiji watched the air around the hand contort and glimmer before a giant red sack materialized on its hand. It seemed heavy, by the stretched material at the bottom. At this point Keiji was completely numb to any new seemingly impossible occurrences, more concerned about his life. The thing slowly untied the thick gold knot at the top of the bag, as if savoring every moment, before sticking its fat arm inside in search of something in the depths of the bag. Finally he started to retrieve his arm, pulling along something heavy and big. Very big. Keiji could only make sense of what it was once it had hit the floor with a loud thud. His eyes widened even further as his breath hitched in fear. The object was a giant copper tool, part sledgehammer and part axe with a thick black liquid dripping into the carpet from its stained blade. It was so burly and heavy looking that the boy was sure it weighed at least the same as a person. Nevertheless the fear that coursed through his body during those few chilling minutes were nothing compared to the crushing terror and absolute horror that consumed him upon the creature's next actions.

"Keeeeiji," it intoned with a low demonic voice, its mouth stretched in a wide grin showing all the dozens of sharp teeth. Keiji's eyes watered and a chill ran up the boy's spine. His stomach was heavy and it was like there was something obstructing his throat, for he could not breath at all. _I am going to die_ , was his last thought before his mind was abruptly snapped into place with the bone chilling sound of the weapon slowly dragging across the floor, towards the kitchen where the terrified soul stood. With a start he ran to hide behind the counter in the middle of the room. With every shriek of the axe across the floor, Keiji spiraled further and further into a panic. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going_ \- the backdoor. He was looking straight at it, the door that led to his backyard. "You're on the naughty list, Keiji." The evil Santa said, making the tears finally spill from the raven's eyes. _What the fuck was that monster? What did it want? Could I escape from that?_ Was all the questions that ran through his mind in zero point five seconds, but unfortunately he could not afford to spare any time to answer them. At that moment, when he heard the noise of the weapon dragging transitioning from the wooden floor of the living room to the tile floor of the kitchen was when Keiji decided to make a run for it. If he was going to die anyway, he might as well try everything in his power to delay it.

His vision was completely focused on the door, lest he saw the creature again and freezed in horror, his outstretched hand reached the lock turning it with lighting speed before he threw it open and flew towards the backyard, hearing the door bang shut behind him. Keiji gasped when his bare feet touched the snow, knees almost bucking with the shock of temperature, but he couldn't stop, he knew the thing would still come after him.

His first thought was to run to his neighbors and pray that they answered the door, from there he could call the police and his parents and-

 _Koutarou_. 

His boyfriend was still asleep upstairs, completely oblivious to the repulsive creature making its way across the first floor.

"Fuck," he harshly whispered, dashing back towards his house. He couldn't leave Bokuto alone there to die. The thing had said Keiji was on the naughty list, whatever that meant, but who's to say Koutarou isn't in it too?

He crouched behind his mother's flower bush in their backyard, the naked branches scratching his face as he contorted the better he could to stay hidden among the few leaves left. The night was dead quiet, not a person was talking, not a dog was barking, the only thing he could hear was his own ragged breath. It was like the only creatures existing right now was the boy and that demon, with no one to save him. Keiji felt a chill run up his spine remembering how the thing's footsteps were completely silent. But he certainly would've heard if it opened the door right? A more horrifying thought crossed his mind. What if the demonic creature wasn't after him anymore, instead already making its way towards Koutarou? He needed a plan, his rushing mind coming up with a dozen different options, and he found himself incredibly touched with the amount of intelligence God had blessed him with, even if the plan he came up with wasn’t anything super complicated and fool proof. His defeated mind realized that there weren't really any perfect plan right now, he'd just have to wing it and work with the situation.

In his haste of escaping the raven completely forgot he was still clutching the glass he had brought downstairs. He could use it to mislead the demon, if it was coming after him and not already murdering his boyfriend.

Click.

The faint sound of Keiji's backdoor being opened. Now was the moment. Before the thing could step outside Keiji threw the empty glass towards the opposite wall of the house, hoping the sound would make the creature think he was on the other side and running to the front yard to get to the street.

The glass shattered in a hundred pieces, the sound deafening on the quiet night, just in time for the monter to burst through the door. Its neck immediately snapped in the direction of the noise, before its body slowly turned too. Keiji released a small sigh of relief, watching the creature make its way to the side opposite of him. However he knew it wouldn't be long before the thing realized where Keiji actually was, after all it had sensed his presence somehow in the kitchen before. So when he was sure he was closer to the door than the monster, he raced to it, not daring to spare one glance to the red blob at the edge of his vision. Once or twice he felt his knees give out under him but nothing that could deter the boy from reaching the door. His shaky hands grabbed the doorknob, yanking the door open before slamming it shut behind him, already at the warmth of his kitchen. He made sure to lock the door before dashing to the living room, not really knowing if it would do anything to deter the creature but it might give them a couple seconds of advantage.

He stumbled into the living room, heaving breaths tearing at his chest. His feet skittering around the polished wood, wet with snow and dirty with the ash that has bursted out of the fireplace.

"Shit!" He hissed, cringing in pain after tripping over the red sack the thing had left behind, spilling the contents across the floor. Keiji hit the hard wood with a dry thud, before scrambling to his feet once again and resuming his run towards the stairs. He had half a mind to glance back when he was already ascending the stairs, only to freeze in horror and panic.

Two human heads stared back at him with glassy eyes, the stomp of their necks still oozing black gooey blood on the floor. Both had pretty red ribbons tied to what remained of their necks. Keiji gasped in utter despair when he recognized the heads: his neighbors Atsumu and Osamu, who also happened to be one of Bokuto's friends.

With an anguished whine the raven forced himself to forget the scene and instead focus on his survival, clumsy running up the stairs, two at a time. It was no use staying caught up on that, they were already dead but he could still save his boyfriend.

Surprisingly, Bokuto was already awake and dressed up in warm clothes when he burst into the room with wide eyes.

"Keiji? What's wrong-" Koutarou asked, noticing his boyfriends frantic state. His voice however was interrupted by a loud crash coming from downstairs.

Keiji watched Bokuto's eyes widen in realization, "Call the police!" He shouted, starting to panic again at the faint haunting sound of the copper weapon dragging through the kitchen's tile floor.

Bokuto cursed, frantically throwing the comforters and blankets around trying to find either of their phones. "I think we left them downstairs." He hissed in frustration, throwing a pillow at the wall before roughly yanking at his own hair.

 _This is it_ , Keiji thought, _I'm going to be murdered by an evil Santa Claus and no one will ever find out what happened to me_. Even if his brain was in overdrive trying to find a solution for the problem he still couldn't fathom one. The second floor was too high for them to jump even with the snow piling outside and there was absolutely no way to leave the house without bumping into that thing, and he knew that being anywhere near It was plain suicide. You don't fight a seven foot tall mountain of meat.

Suddenly he felt warm fingers grab at his shoulders as he was gently shaken back into reality, "Keiji," Koutarou whispered with urgency, eyes locked into the raven's. "You need to make a distraction, okay? So I can get safely downstairs and get my phone. Just make sure the burglar doesn't see you." He said in a calm voice pushing Keiji deeper inside the room.

The raven shook his head, grabbing tightly to Bokuto's forearms. "You don't understand." He choked. They couldn't do this, they couldn't trick the thing. Koutarou hadn't seen it, he didn't know the monstrosity that awaited them, hadn't been in the presence of it, felt the menacing and cruel aura, or seen its evil eyes. "It's not a burglar, Koutarou, please don't leave me." He pleaded, but Bokuto was already prying himself away and silently making his way to the door. His good eyes were pained, and Keiji understood that Bokuto didn't want to leave him alone but it'd hurt more to just stay here and watch something happen to his partner. Keiji too, didn't want to just stand there and wait for It to find them. He was already in pain, already hurt, had seen the thing and escaped from it once, he might as well keep going and get out of this alive. It was the least he deserved.

Koutarou smiled brightly one last time before dashing to Keiji's father's office near the stairwell. Just in time for the slow dragging of the weapon to turn into quick bumps as the thing hauled it up the stairs. Running out of time Keiji grabbed the first heavy thing he saw, a paper weight from his desk, throwing it outside his door into the hall, followed by the crash of a family picture shattering. He prayed that it was enough to make It think Keiji was further down the hall, maybe just enough time for him to run out of the room and meet with Koutarou on the first floor. From there they could run to one of his neighbors' house and ask for help.

Keiji watched with ragged breaths the thing's shadow cross past the door frame, giant and deformed, not like anything he had ever seen before. His heart was beating so hard on his chest he could feel it faintly vibrating through the floor, the rhythm so fast it seemed like a single hum.

"Keijiii," the thing taunted in its demonic low voice. "I know you're afraid, child. You shouldn't be. I know you've seen me." It stopped right outside Keiji's door. "I can't let that happen." It finished, entering the room.

Much like before, the feeling of existing alone with this thing came back. The entire house was eerily quiet, at the back of his mind he praised Koutarou for being so silent, even if it wouldn't matter for Keiji anymore. He knew he was going to die the moment two large boots stopped in front of the bed, and he dearly regretted agreeing to this plan. Even if they called the police, what good would it do? They would take time to arrive and what could they do against this massive demon? They should've just tested their own luck and jumped out the window, maybe they could get out of it with only a broken leg.

The entire house was mostly dark, save for the faint red glow of Keiji's retro lava lamp. Koutarou had gifted it to him, he had also gifted one to every friend he had for he was completely enamored by them and couldn't get enough of watching the blobs on the water.

He watched the creature kneel by the bed before going on all fours. Keiji was horrified by what he knew he was about to see, and the boy didn't want that. He didn't want the last thing he saw to be the deformed and disturbing face of that thing. At the same time he couldn't find it in himself to close his eyes, it was like Keiji's body refused to stop fighting, even with the impending doom looming above him, he wanted to be alert to any minimal chances of survival and he couldn't do that with closed eyes.

So his blue eyes were wide open as the large butchered face of the monster met his under the bed, the red lamp giving it an even more disconcerting appearance. Its sickly white eyes stared blankly at him while its mouth stretched into a disturbing grin, showing all the dozens of teeth nestled there. "I still got room for you in my sack, Keiji." It said, dropping the copper weapon in favor of grabbing the boy by the arm and dragging him from under the bed. Keiji resisted as best as he could, thrashing and yelling, using his free arm to grab at the bed above him, feeling splinters sink into his fingers. The raven's wrist twisted painfully with a snap, making him cry out as he was easily moved across the floor.

Then suddenly it stopped.

As the grip on his wrist was realised, Keiji crawled from under the bed, gaping at what he saw.

His father's collector katana was speared all the way into the thing’s torso, only the handle remaining visible through its back as Koutarou stood with stunned eyes behind it.

The demon groaned in pain, but clearly not nearly as disturbed as one would be after being impaled by a katana. The grunt however seemed to set Koutarou into motion once again, leaving Keiji to watch in shock as his boyfriend raised his father's shiny decorative axe above his head of blond hair before craving it on the thing's massive back over and over.

The axe was another decorative item, something his father had purchased in one of his trips to Europe, and wasn't as sharp as it should be. Still, with Bokuto's blunt force and its sheer weight it was making a carnage of the creature's back, the red of its robes almost imperceptible among the black of the blood seeping through the gashed flesh.

It was in bed shape and Koutarou was doing an impressive job of butchering it but Keiji could see that the shock and surprise was wearing off and the thing was starting to gather its bearings. Once it managed to grab the giant weapon or stand on its feet it was over for both of them, the raven knew. They had to get out of there.

"Koutarou!" He yelled, yanking at his boyfriend's bloodied shirt. Thankfully Bokuto seemed to also have understood the situation, swinging the axe one more time. The creature howled as the blade severed the flesh of its leg, staying craved on the bone while the boys ran to the door.

Keiji closed the door leaning all his weight in it before he noticed Bokuto trying to push a bookshelf in his direction. He quickly started to pull the solid wood too, albeit with more difficulty due to his injured wrist, until they managed to barricade the door, almost splintering it into two.

Before Keiji could even catch his breath he found himself being hauled down the stairs, tripping down the steps and yelping in surprise. Bokuto however seemed undeterred, his grasp on the younger's arm never lessening. The only moment Keiji saw his determination and survival instincts waver was once he was presented with the severed heads of his friends on the living room floor, still, it only lasted a moment and soon he resumed his mad rush to the door.

Only when they reached the foyer was when Keiji realized why Bokuto was so desperate to get outside, noticing the red and blue police lights shining through the windows and illuminating the walls.

There were two police officers standing on the front lawn.

Apparently one of Keiji's neighbors had heard when the thing broke down the backdoor, and knowing that Keiji's parents weren't home they called the police worried someone had invaded the house and the boy was in danger.

Still high on adrenaline and with a not so caught up with reality brain, Keiji told them everything that had happened, without understanding the cops bewildered faces. As one would expect they didn't believe the story one bit, and their displeasure of being supposedly lied to only grew when they recognized Bokuto, even with his pale face sprayed with the creature’s blood.

Over the years Koutarou had managed to get a couple run-ins with the law, managing to come out unscathed everytime due to his parent's influence and money. Naturally that made him not the most trustworthy person on the local police eyes, and when he and his partner were the only witnesses to a giant demon Santa Claus invading a home with a sack of severed heads, they quickly came to the conclusion that the entire situation was a stupid prank set up to disturb the cops’ peaceful Christmas night.

Even so, they couldn't just dismiss them and go back to their patrolling without following proper protocols. So after asking the teenagers firmly one last time that they weren't being lied to, and receiving an angry denial from Bokuto's part, they took out their handguns and entered the house, inspecting every corner due to Keiji's pleas, checking the basement and attic.

"There are no signs of a giant sledgehammer, nor of a bag full of heads. We also couldn't find anyone else in the house and given that you two assured us the perpetrator was at least eight feet tall," the cop glared disdainfully at Bokuto. "I'm pretty sure there weren't many places that they could hide from us. However, the residence has clear signs of forced entry and a struggle, so we'll give it to you that we believe someone broke in." The officer conceded, assuring the teenagers that they'd stay stationed in front of the house until Keiji's parents came home, albeit clearly begrudgingly.

The last thing either of the boys wanted to do was go back inside the house, but unfortunately there wasn't anything else to do. They were barefoot and severely underdressed for the freezing temperatures outside, Keiji had been trembling nonstop for the past twenty minutes, his feet, as well as his cheeks and lips were completely numb and Keiji actually started to fear frostbite. Even if they were to grab their stuff and leave for Bokuto's house they would still need to go inside to collect the car key, their cellphones and warmer clothes. Keiji’s wrist was also aching and he feared that it was broken, but he would have to wait until his parents were home if he wanted to go to the doctors and not have to wait there until morning when they could come collect him. 

"Why did you come back?" Keiji whispered, tiptoeing around the living room where the twins heads should be.

"I was going to go downstairs but then I saw that thing passing through the corridor and there was no way I'd leave you alone with that." Bokuto shuddered, bringing the raven closer to his side as they climbed up the stairs to his room.

"Thank you." Keiji kissed his boyfriend's cheek, receiving a small grin in return.

The officers had pushed the heavy bookshelf aside when they inspected the room in search of the home invader. Both boys slowly stepped inside, holding each other's hands like lifelines with alert eyes gazing at every dark corner of the room.

Keiji's soul chilled and his whole body froze when he noticed the only physical remains the thing had left behind was a pile of coal at the foot of his bed.

On Christmas Morning Keiji's parents would come home to an empty trashed place. They would find out with relief that his son was safe and sound at Bokuto's house. They would also learn about their secret relationship and the terrifying night they had together, albeit the Demonic Santa Claus was named a “burglar”.

The Miya family would wake up to both of their children missing, their disappearances never solved and their bodies never found.

**Author's Note:**

> careful with the cthulhu claus, he may come after you if you're naughty.


End file.
